


Tommy Helps a Bro

by Anonymous



Series: All me hlvrai oneshots :) [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy and Benry talk about his crush on Gordon.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: All me hlvrai oneshots :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	Tommy Helps a Bro

Benry relaxes across the arm chair, legs kicked over the side as his thumbs do some stick gamer moves on his DS. Tommy gasped at his own DS, leaning against Sunkist on the floor and cooing over his Nintendo dogs in Gordon's apartment while he was at work.

"Ok but something has to give Benry." Tommy continues once he's finished showing Sunkist his newest puppy.

"Huh? Whu?" Benry delays, keeping a clear expression because he's completely chill right now. Doing some top 10 epic DS moves- he died.

"Don't 'Huh' at me Benry, I know you know what I mean. Probably."

Benry huffs at his blinking screen, hitting restart and letting auto pilot brain take over as he glances over at tommy, even sitting down on the carpet Benry finds themself looking up at him so they swings their boots around to sit up straight, hearing their character die again he tries to casually restart with an annoyed hum.

"Tommy..." Benry starts, wincing when his voice took a more serious tone then he intended, "look bro," much more chill now, "Gordon is either completely oblivious or is just not interested and I'm gonna continue to tell myself he's just oblivious so I don't have to face the un-false."

There, he said it.

"Maybe Gordon just doesn't understand your flirting?" Tommy pipes from inside Sunkist's fur.

Benry blinks, not expecting Tommy to help him deny the un-false, "Thank you Tommy, that's it exactly!" He grins.

But Tommy pops his head out to continue, "He's a bisexual you must flirt in his native language!" He dramatically says with a wave of his hand, breaking into giggles at the end of the sweep.

Benry tilts his head, "...Huh???"

"Oh," Tommy shrugs, "it's just a joke about the trope."

Benry crawls over so he's on the armrest and leaning over towards Tommy, "Go _oooon?"_

Tommy blinks at them, then grins.

It's later that same afternoon when Benry can try this new flirt thing out on Gordon. The man in question is slouching at the edge of the park looking in at the science team who's scared away all the kids and have taken the slides for themselves. Benry takes a moment to appreciate how cute Gordon's grumpy 'just got back from work and now have to babysit' lil face is before taking a deep breath and walking over, a hand raised in greeting, "Heeeey, Feetman!" they call for his attention and when those pretty green eyes look over with a "Hey man." Benry goes in for the kill with the combo move of a wink and finger guns.

Gordon paused, his brow unfurrowing in surprise, then he _blushed red,_ quickly trying to hide it in a frown as he spins back around.

Benry chokes on air as his whole face heats up

Did that just _work???!!!_


End file.
